


Nil

by MiniMangoes



Series: The Captain's Journal [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Inspired by 90 day fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMangoes/pseuds/MiniMangoes
Summary: Who are you?
Series: The Captain's Journal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838770
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Nil

_ Glub Glub. _

A drow opens his eyes and sees nothing. He feels himself floating, weightless in the darkness. He looks down at his hands and sees nothing. Columns of air bubbles escape from his mouth, or so he thinks, but he sees nothing. Black liquid oozes into his lungs, or so he thinks, but he feels nothing. He scratches at his throat. Is that his throat? He cannot see. He cannot feel. He looks up. Is that up? He does not know. 

There is no light. There is no Drow. There is nothing, save for his terror.

_ Glub glub _ **_._ **

He hears a rumble from beneath his feet. He thinks it must be real, for with every rumble he feels the darkness - or so he thinks - shifts minutely to the left. Or is it to the right? He is lost. Why is he lost? He is never lost. He is a captain and captains are never lost. They are free and all-knowing and he is here, trapped, unknowing. Who is he? He lets out a strangled scream, or so he thinks, but he hears nothing.

He has not felt this terror in a while, not since his first shipwreck. It is refreshing in its cruel honesty.

_ Glub glub _ **_._ **

He closes his eyes. He is tired. Or is he? He does not know.

**_Y o u a r e._ **

A voice calls out from the darkness. 

**_Y o u a r e. Y o u a r e._ **

It speaks again. It does not speak words as much as connect disjointed thoughts in awful timbre. But it is soothing, somehow. Calm. Peaceful.

The Drow opens his mouth.

_ Who are you? _

**_Y o u a r e. Y o u a r e. Y o u a r e._ **

There is something comforting about the repetition, the drow thinks sleepily. He feels the darkness slowly push in.

**_You are.You are.You are._ **

The darkness pushes in closer. He is boxed in now, he knows, but he no longer feels anything. He feels a strange peace descend upon him.

**_Youare.Youare.Youare._ **

He can feel the walls of the darkness now, a perfect rectangle. Just a fingertip away, he would think, were he still the Drow. But he is not the captain, he is not the Drow. He is? Who is he? 

**_youareyouareyouare._ **

**_Me._ **

**Oh** , the Drow thinks.  **Yes** . He understands now. What use is there to deny the truth? He closes his eyes.

**_M e._ **

He thinks of the ship, of shark teeth, of a changeling child. He thought of anger, of fear, of darkness. But he knows now. Yes. He is at peace. 

Or is it? 

It does not matter anymore.

**_M E._ **

He feels nothing. Sees nothing. Knows nothing. 

**_M E.M E.M E._ **

He is nothing.

**_M E.M E.M E.M E.M E.M E.M E.M E.M E.M E.M E.M E.M E.M E.M E._ **

**_Y o u._ **

He feels himself dissolve into the nothing box.


End file.
